Who Has Her Heart?
by ozzyfan97
Summary: Kyouhei and Sunako get into a fight, like usual, but Kyouhei calls her the forbidden name; ugly. To relieve her anger, Sunako decides to go to a club to drink, but while she's there she meets someone who is like her, that thinks she's beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Wallflower

Careful with Your Words, Kyouhei!

Chapter 1:

Another typical morning at the Nakahara mansion; everyone awoke to Kyouhei yelling at Sunako, who was in the kitchen, for his breakfast. Three guys, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki, went downstairs and heard, "Brat! All I want is my breakfast!" Kyouhei was fuming.

"We'd have breakfast and food money, if it wasn't for some idiot that spent all of our allowance on lobsters, to watch them fight to the death!" Sunako shot back. She was pissed. How dare Kyouhei spend all their money, then, yell at her for the lack thereof! She had about had it with him!

"I'm not an idiot, brat!" Kyouhei yelled.

"I'm not a brat, doofus!"

On and on it went with three bystanders watching, until Kyouhei got out of line. "Just shut up, ugly!" The whole room went silent.

"Fi-ne," Sunako's voice cracked. She stormed out of the room, leaving Kyouhei speechless and looking regretful. Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki were shocked and threw glares at the villain.

"Kyouhei!" Yuki protested. "You know it's not Sunako's fault! Why would you call her ugly?" Kyouhei looked uncertain, then, his face hardened like it usually does when he can't take the truth.

"Yeah, right! Just leave me alone!" Kyouhei went upstairs to his room. God, it just slipped out! It's not as if it's the end of the world. She needs to not be so damn sensitive. He plopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Had he seen a sparkle of a tear when she stormed out? Nah, it couldn't have been! So, to escape from creeping guilt, Kyouhei put on some clothes and went downstairs to take a walk.

In Sunako's Room:

God, that bright creature didn't have to remind her how out of place she was! She was almost tempted to go into his room and give him a piece of her mind! But instead of doing something she'd regret later, she put on some clothes her aunt begged her to wear at least once; a black tank top with an off-shoulder, dark purple, with tight stomach and arms shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark purple converse. Her aunt also threatened that if she didn't wear the black eyeliner and purple eye shadow to match, and if she didn't take a picture of herself for proof, she would make her niece go to every ball her friends held.

She hastily took a picture, and unknown to her, she looked _hot!_ To cover up what she looked like, she wore her black cloak over it all. Instead of going to Kyouhei's room and giving him a piece of her mind, she went out to one of the local bars to get away from the house and forget herself for a while.

**I love Wallflower! First story for it, so I hope you liked it. I'll update soon! Review for advice, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wallflower**

**Careful With Your Words, Kyouhei!**

**Chapter 2:**

At the bar, Sunako ordered a Smirnoff Ice. (It may not get you drunk, but it'll give you a nice warm buzz.) Then, she looked around. There were lots of people out tonight; few people at the bar, a lot of people being served, but most were on or near the dance floor, dancing to some bump and grind music the deejay was playing. She took another sip. The buzz was starting to kick in. After a few more sips, her drink was gone and she ordered something stronger. That was, too, soon gone and Sunako was starting to get tipsy. She looked at the people on the dance floor, and they looked like they were having fun. So, she decided to go out there, herself.

He watched her. She was unique. Dancing sexily, but she was dressed in a black cloak. Was she vain or shy? All he knew was that she was amazing. Suddenly, watching from the sidelines wasn't enough for him. He wanted to dance with her. As he started towards her through crowds of people, somebody stepped on the edge of her cloak, and it slid off. There was only one word to describe her; wow.

Sunako was faintly aware of the cloak sliding off, but through her buzz it was impossible to care. Now, no one was bright, no one hurt her eyes. There was something warm pressed in front of her, bumping and grinding, hands holding her hips. It was a new sensation, but nice. In return, she swayed and bumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their hot breaths mingled. Sunako looked up to see a tall, handsome, and, best of all, dark man looking down at her with a weird look in his eye. One she hadn't ever seen before when a guy looked at her. He looked..._hungry_. Usually, Sunako would back away immediately, but there was a kindred feeling about him that made its way through her drunken fog.

The guy had rich, russet hair, melting chocolate eyes, wide and sexy shoulders (hey, she was a girl after all!), and with her arms around his neck, she could feel he was muscular, too. Sunako put her head on his shoulder to escape from the intensity of his eyes.

He just couldn't believe he was dancing with her. When the cloak slid off, basically every guy in the place turned predatory. So, to protect her, and to ease his curiosity about her, he quickly got over to where she was. After a few minutes of dancing with her, he could tell she was drunk. All of a sudden, she put her arms around his neck and got closer. God, she felt good! Then, the girl looked up at him with _the_ most beautiful violet eyes he had ever seen. And her lips were so close to his, the temptation was nearly impossible to resist. He did resist, though, because he didn't want to take advantage of her. He wanted her to actually _want_ to kiss him. Weird. He had never, ever, wanted a girl to _like him_ before.

After the song ended Sunako said, "I need to go home. It's 3 in the morning, my friends, they're probably worried." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"You're drunk. I'll walk you home, safely."

"No one would want to kidnap me, don't worry," she told him. He didn't understand that. Why would no one want to kidnap her?

"It's my conscience, I'll do what makes me feel better."

"Fine. Whatever." Sunako gave a hiccup. She walked out onto the street with his arm around her waist.

As Sunako stumbled the way back with New Guy making sure she didn't fall, the guys at home were worried.

"Where do you think she is, this late?" Yuki asked for the second time.

"Who the hell cares? She's a grown woman!" Kyouhei yelled. He was getting sick of this. Everyone was blaming him for her disappearance. How was it his fault? It was just a little fight, that he got especially aggravated.

"Well, I just hope that she's alright," said Takenaga.

"Hey! Maybe she met a guy!" Everybody stared at Ranmaru, then they all laughed. The laughter subsided when they heard the door bell ring. "It's Sunako!"

"I don't think so. Why would she ring the door bell?" They immediately thought, _"Police!" _ That Sunako had done something bad or terrorized people and the police have brought her home, but someone had to open the door to sure destruction.

The door bell rang again, impatiently. "We're coming!" Takenaga opened the door with Yuki, Ranmaru, and Kyouhei looking over his shoulder. What they saw shocked them all. Sunako was being carried bridal style, drunk, by a strange dark guy.

"God! Shut the door! Too bright! They're too bright!" Sunako cried, snuggling into New Guy's chest.

"Sorry, it seems we have the wrong house-" he began apologizing when Yuki cried, "Sunako-chan!"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think that a girl would live alone in a house full of guys," he explained.

Kyouhei laughed. Everyone turned to stare at him. "You call _that_ a _girl_?" The other housemates rolled their eyes.

"Oh, you're right. She's more of a woman, isn't she? Though, I haven't met her sober, she seems more mature than a girl." After that, Kyouhei laughed even harder. New Guy looked at him funny.

"Where's her room? I'll take her up there since I already am carrying her."

"I'm not so sure you want to do that. Her room is freaky." Kyouhei was sizing New Guy up.

The last part interested New Guy. "Its cool. Just show me the way." Kyouhei started walking upstairs to Sunako's room. He opened the door for the two into Sunako's Scary Sanctuary. As they went inside, New Guy looked around and said, "This looks just like mine. That's awesome!" Kyouhei was baffled, as were the others. "She even has her bed in the same place as mine is; right beside the window." He carefully pulled back the covers and set her on the bed, but when he drew back, Sunako took hold of his jeans' belt loop.

Sunako rolled over, mumbling, "Don't leave me here with these bright creatures." He tried to pull away but she had a death grip.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Sorry, babe, but I think you'll regret this decision in the morning." Sunako just moaned. Kyohei narrowed his eyes. Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga thought, _"Sunako's new boyfriend will make her lady like! Free rent!" _ "Hey, guys, do you think you can help me out, because I don't think she'll be too happy when she wakes up, sober, to a guy sleeping beside her." Kyouhei happily went over and tugged on her hand.

"Hey, bitch! Loosen your grip!"

"There's no reason for name calling," New Guy said.

"Don't bother. We call each other names all of the time," Kyouhei said between tugs. "Damn! She really does have a death grip. I don't know whatchya going to do...hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, my name's Morgeade. I'm Bulgarian. It's my 4 year in this country." Morgeade had hair like fire (that were wavier than flames), eyes as brown and liquid as melted chocolate, had on a black leather jacket over a black button-up with jeans and black tennis shoes. He also had a seductive accent.

"Huh. Well, I guess you're going to have to sleep here tonight. I can't shake her off ya," Kyouhei said evily. He knew what would happen to _Morgeade_ when Sunako came to. He'd be beaten half to death. The anticipation was killing him. (Yes, the last part was a pun. Ha ha)

"I'm not so sure-" Morgeade was cut off by the door closing and everybody was already gone. He looked down at Sunako's sleeping figure. "Not often you get to sleep by a beautiful woman." He rolled her over and took off his jacket, his and her shoes, and got underneath the covers. As soon as he did, Sunako rolled over to put her head in his shoulder and her arm over his chest. Morgeade shrugged. There was nothing he could do, so he might as well enjoy it. He put his hand in her hair and petted it. Soft. Black like a raven's. Hey, raven was his favorite bird. It's like she was made for him.

**The Next Morning:**

Sunako woke up to something unfamiliar, warm, and mucular beneath her. She quickly sat up and sneeked a peek beside her. "Morning Fromoasa," said a red headed _male_. He wasn't bright, he was...dark. But more importantly, what the hell was he doing in her bed! "Oh, in my language, fromoasa means-"

"Beautiful, I know Romanian. It's the language of one of the greatest murderers of all time; Vlad Tepes. But you have a Bulgarian accent. And what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Sunako spoke calmly, but you could tell she was pissed.

"In the part I grew up in, we spoke Romanian. Listen to me for a second. You were drunk at a bar, I saw you home safely, and when I tried to leave, you wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry, but not my fault. And my name is Morgeade," he added. Morgeade sat up, and started to get out of bed.

"Oh! That makes sense. I'm so sorry about this. It's 7 o'clock, so I could make you breakfast as a thank you." Sunako said. She felt bad and was trying to be polite. "First, I want you to meet my friends." She got up and went over to her mannequins. "This is Josephine and Hiroshi-kun."

"Cool! Nice to meet you, Josephine, Hiroshi-kun," Morgeade bowed his head to each doll. "You should meet my skeleton, Radu. It's so cool to finally find a girl who likes the same things I do. You're different." He looked down at her. He had finally found his girl and he wasn't going to let go.

"C'mon, I'll go cook breakfast." Sunako went downstairs with Morgeade trailing behind.

**Chapter 2: done! Ha ha ha. Hope it filled you with warm feelings of jealousy! Kyouhei is a dummy and Sunako finally found someone that will appreciate her, and she doesn't even know it! What will he do when he finds out that Morgeade's here to stay by her side?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wallflower**

**Careful With Your Words, Kyouhei!**

**Chapter 3:**

"C'mon, I'll go cook breakfast," said Sunako to Morgeade.

Sunako's headache was drilling mines into her skull, so she took some aspirin with water when she entered the kitchen with Morgeade. "Wow. This is an awesome kitchen. I'm jealous, because I love to cook." Morgeade was looking around in awe.

"Really? I love to watch people enjoy my food." Sunako replied in surprise. It was weird to find someone with so much in common with her. She felt a true kinship with this person.

_"I knew it. She's the girl for me," _thought Morgeade, smiling to himself. "So, what do you want to cook this morning? My specialty is omelets. I put in bacon, cheese, and milk. What about you?" He looked over at Sunako who was gathering various ingredients from the fridge.

"My specialty for breakfast is...well, I guess I don't have a particular specialty for breakfast. Although, I was told I'm good at making healthy food taste good for you. And shrimp tempura."

"Oooh! I love shrimp! I guess you'll have to make me dinner tomorrow, and I could make you dinner the day after, which is Sunday. How 'bout it, beautiful?" Morgeade had a twinkle in his eye while trying to inconspicuously invite himself to hang out with her more.

"Cool! That's sounds fun. You could bring over your anatomical mannequins to meet Josephine, John, and Hiroshi-kun?" Sunako was completely unaware of Morgeade's intentions. Sunako was smart when it came to horror, but not so much when it came to romance. Morgeade leaned, arms crossed over his chest, on the island across from Sunako, watching her make breakfast from behind. Her actions were so precise, so elegant, and professional, he couldn't help but watch in awe. Morgeade also watched her backside in awe. _"So beautiful. And she's living with a bunch of guys. It didn't seem like it from last night, but I wonder if she has a romantic relationship with any of them?" _The thought worried him, so he shrugged it off.

Breakfast was ready in a matter of minutes. Steaming plates of delicious food protruded into the house, waking up the rest of the house (including Noi since she had stayed over that night.) Kyouhei was the first to come down, closely trailed by the others shouting, "Finally! Food! That _thing_ finally cooked food!" Kyouhei ran into the kitchen and was confronted with one of the most irritating sites; the new guy, _Morgeade_, had taken Sunako's hand and was licking some miso soup off of her finger. Kyouhei looked at Sunako's face. She was blushing! Flat out, red-faced, BLUSHING! What the hell? She actually looked kinda like...a girl. A beautiful girl. Wait! What in the world is he thinking? He shook it off and went into the dining room.

Morgeade was staring at Sunako as she tasted the miso soup, then she shrugged and added more salt. _"So cute." _Morgeade started chuckling. When Sunako dipped her finger in a second time to check the taste again, he took her hand and, taking advantage of her surprise, stuck the finger in his mouth and stared into shining violet pools of confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Wallflower

Careful With Your Words, Kyouhei!

Chapter 4:

"I think you added the perfect amount of salt." Morgeade said as he finished licking Sunako's finger. "You want to taste? Here." Morgeade stuck his own finger in the pot and put it to her lips.

Sunako snapped back into reality. "Wha-what are you doing?" Morgeade moved close towards Sunako's face.

"I'm just admiring you. You can hardly blame me for being awestruck by your beauty," Morgeade stated simply; like it was a fact.

Yep. Another half gallon of blood wasted because of him. One hand cupping her face, he leaned in to kiss a frozen Sunako on the lips, but at last minute switched to her cheek. "I'll save your lips for after our first date."

Ugh! Some people could hear him! Like the one in the dining room, impatiently waiting for food. "Sunako! When will the food be ready?" Well that brought her out from her happy place. The jerk wanted food, how unusual (note the sarcasm).

"It'll be ready in a minute you insufferable bright creature!"

Morgeade couldn't contain his smile. At least he knew now that he wouldn't have to worry about her relationship with that guy. Earlier he saw a woman coming out of Ranmaru's room; Noi had stayed over last night in a room with Takenega; and Yuki had been talking to his girlfriend all morning. So, the only guy he worried about was Kyouhei. Well, with the way she acts towards him, not anymore.

They brought the food into the dining room where everyone else quickly congregated at the smell of it.

"Wow! This is really good, Morgeade and Sunako!" Noi complimented. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement...well, almost everyone.

"I like your usual food better, Sunako," argued Kyouhei. He glared at Morgeade for a minute or two before returning to his plate.

_'Well, I guess that I might have to worry about Kyouhei after all,' _was a fleeting thought that Morgeade had until he saw Sunako glaring at him. _'Huh. I guess he likes her but she doesn't like him. Foolish, boy. She'll be taken.' _

After breakfast was finished, everyone went their separate ways, leaving Kyouhei, Sunako, and Morgeade still in the dining room together. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go home and change my clothes. Can I have your number, Sunako? I'd like to see you again and trade recipes. Also, _I'd like to take you out sometime_."

As soon as this was said, Kyouhei's head snapped up and Sunako had creases of confusion marking her face. Then a dawn of understanding broke through to her.

"Yeah, sure! It'd be fun to go and see other restaurants for ideas on recipes! Good thinkin', Morgeade." Sunako quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and scrawled out her cell number. "Here."

She handed her the paper over to a bewildered Morgeade. Thinking for a moment, he smiled and took the paper, making sure he touched her hand. Well, he could flirt on the dates so she would know that _it was a date_. Yep. He'd do exactly that.

"Do you mind if I go, too? I was wanting to try some foreign food lately," asked Kyouhei, startling everyone.

Morgeade threw him an annoyed as hell glance which Kyouhei just ignored, staring at Sunako.

"Well, I guess that'd be fine. Just don't be too bright, stupid bright creature!"

After that little escapade, Morgeade was shown to the door by Sunako and he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek...AGAIN! Oh, and Kyouhei stood watching angrily from a few feet away.

"Alright. BYE!" Kyouhei shouted as he slammed the door in the face of Morgeade. He looked to Sunako and she was BLUSHING AGAIN BECAUSE THAT STUUUUUUPID FORIEGNER! WHY CAN'T HE JUST GO BACK TO HIS OWN COUNTRY?

**End of chapter 4! Yes! Finally got back to it! I hoped y'all liked it. Please comment and tell me who you think should get Sunako.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wallflower**

**Careful With Your Words, Kyouhei**

**WARNING: You might find this chapter a little...inappropriate. **

**Chapter 5:**

After Morgeade left, Sunako's head was in turmoil. He was acting sort of like Noi does to Takenega. That doesn't mean he likes her- he could just be a friendly person. Suddenly, she felt silly for the even thinking Morgeade could possibly like _her_. At the thought she also felt...a twinge? A twinge because she _wanted_ him to like her?

Nah! She was being silly.

Plus, who would care that way about her? She was not beautiful nor was she a bright creature. You couldn't even force a person to like her. Believe it, because it's been tried. Just ask Kyouhei. The guys and Noi (mostly Noi) were trying to convince Kyouhei of something completely untrue. I mean, how can you tell a person what they feel? You don't know who is feeling what; you have no clue what another person is feeling because only they can tell you that.

And since Kyouhei vehemently denies it and asks how can a person love something like her and how she isn't an actual girl, he obviously doesn't like her. Sunako wished that everybody soon believed him and would stop trying to get them together when they didn't want to be. How hard is that to understand?

When she reached the conclusion of her inner rant, Sunako went upstairs to her room to take a shower, then watch the new horror movie that Kyouhei had bought her. It was recompence for breaking one of her skulls. She proceded to gather her pajamas and head to the shared had to share one bathroom since Kyouhei broke the other by slipping in the shower and breaking tiles with his big head. He wasn't hurt, though. Just the bathroom. Idiot.

While Sunako was busy heading towards the shower Kyouhei was getting out of it. He had gotten so angry until Morgeade finally left that to relax, he had to take a long, hot shower. That guy just found a way to get under his skin, but appear harmless and goody-goody to everyone else. Especially Sunako. Who the hell did that douche think he is flirting with _her_, of all people! They may have that dark look and cooking in common, but there is no way she'd go for him. Sunako didn't even have an interest in guys! So why does he seem to believe that he's so different and so special. Puh-lease!

Kyouhei finally calmed down enough to feel like watching a movie. Maybe he'd sneak into Sunako's bedroom and watch with her the new movie he got. Yeah! That's what he'll do! And he would find out what she thought of him. After all, Morgeade was an enemy he was going to go to war with when he accompanies them on their DATE. He needs as much information as he can get. Hell. Maybe he'd even ask Takenega for a background check on the guy. You can never be too careful, right? Hehehe...careful...riiiiight.

He stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his bottom half, only to finally notice the absence of his clothes. Oh, right! He forgot to bring some. Well, as long as he was quick no one would notice. His room wasn't very far. Carefully peaking out of the door, looking only to the right side towards his room and not towards the left where a person was quickly headed to the shower. Kyouhei started to head out and swung the bathroom door wide open, where it successfully hit an unsuspecting and (for once) innocent Sunako.

"Aah!" Sunako yelped in surprise as she was falling. She started to grab something in hope it would stop her fall.

While she was falling, Kyouhei turned to the noise and his hand that held the towel up was yanked, causing him to lose his balance...fall...lose his towel...and land exactly on top of Sunako- squishing her.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" she was shouting. Sunako was trying to push him off so she could breathe; she was touching randomly and pushing at him everywhere, trying to get some part ANY part off of her to allow air.

Kyouhei was dumbstruck at the events just occuring and was in a state of complete and utter shock. Under him, Sunako accidently touched a scary spot. Really scary spot...

"Oh my God! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES! PERVERT!"

Sunako quickly shut up when she heard him groan at the touch. He didn't mean to. He didn't even know what was going on. But then he felt something that wasn't his that felt very warm and very right stroke (not on purpose) another something that was his. Kyouhei lost control and groaned. Then, the struggling stopped and Sunako was also in a state of complete and utter shock.

"Kyouhei! Sunako! We need to talk about- FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY!" Yuki screamed.

That certainly brought both of them out of their shock. They scrambled to get up and away from each other, but failed to do so before the others walked in.

"What was the yelling- ARE YOU KIDDING ME? FINALLY!" was Ranmaru's reaction.

Takenega's was: "DEAR GOD!"

Kyouhei's was running to his room, forgetting the towel, and Sunako's was running to her room, forgetting (at least trying to) what occured.

"Well, at least he finally made a move."

**Voila! Another chapter done! I have to say that I'm a little worried that you might be grossed out by this chapter, but I think that Kyouhei and Sunako needed a scene like this. Leave a comment to tell me what you think!**


End file.
